Бейл Престор Органа
|дата рождения=67 ДБЯ |место рождения= |дата смерти=0 ДБЯ (35:3)Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |место смерти=Альдераан |раса=Люди |пол=Мужской |рост=1,91 метра |цвет волос=Брюнет |цвет глаз=Карий |имплантаты= |эпоха= * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * |принадлежность=*Галактический Сенат * Делегация 2000Месть ситхов (роман) * Галактическая Республика| * Галактическая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Альдераанское сопротивление * Ополчение Коты * Альянс за восстановление Республики |учителя= |ученики= }} Бейл Престор Органа — приёмный отец принцессы Леи Органы. Он был женат на королеве Альдераана Брехе Антиллес Органа и являлся принцем-консортом, главой Королевского дома и правителем Альдераана с принятым обращением «Его светлость, принц Бейл Органа, Верховный глава и вице-король Альдераана». Кроме того, он представлял планету в Галактическом Сенате. Бейл был ярым защитником Старой Республики в её последние дни. Он являлся одним из основателей Альянса повстанцев, образованного после того, как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин объявил себя Императором. В Альянсе и во времена существования Новой Республики и Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов Бейла почитали как мученика, погибшего во имя общего дела. Бейл Органа был знаменитым героем Войн клонов. Он поддерживал хорошие отношения с Орденом джедаев, был другом мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. При поддержке Мон Мотмы, кореллианца Гарма Бел Иблиса и некоторых других сторонников Бейл Органа боролся против намерений Палпатина установить Новый порядок. Когда император провозгласил конец Старой Республики, Органа организовал подпольное сопротивление, сплотив под знаменем мятежа самых отважных диссидентов. В то время как Мон Мотма организовывала независимые ячейки сопротивления, Бейл Органа помогал секретно переводить средства для этих групп. Связи Мотмы с повстанцами были обнаружены имперской секретной полицией, но Органа успел предупредить её, и она ускользнула с Корусанта. Бейл Органа так и не был раскрыт. Это, однако, противоречит The Force Unleashed, в которой он был пойман вместе с Котой, Мон Мотмой и Гармом Бел Иблисом и вызволен Старкиллером. Он стал главным советником Мон Мотмы и вернулся на Альдераан, который из мирной планеты превратился в средоточие тайной деятельности в поддержку молодого Альянса повстанцев. Однако Палпатин распустил Сенат после того, как Мон Мотма обнародовала написанную в сильных выражениях Декларацию восстания. В должности советника Бейл Органа оставался недолго: Империя уничтожила Альдераан и миллиарды его жителей единственным выстрелом своего нового супероружия, «Звезды Смерти». Биография Ранние годы Бейл Органа был единственным сыном и имел трёх сестер: Руж, Селли и ТиаДети джедаев. Как и большинство потомков семьи Органа, Бейла готовили к тому, чтобы со временем занять место представителя Альдераана в Сенате. Активные действия государственных деятелей, заботившихся об интересах общества, таких как Финис Валорум, окончательно убедили Бейла, что он, став сенатором, может сделать много хорошего. На пути к своей должности Бейл Органа, один из самых любимых и уважаемых лидеров Альдераана, не избежал споров. Непосредственно перед тем, как Органа унаследовал титул вице-короля, имели место разногласия относительно соответствия его происхождения праву на власть. Альдераан был разорён во время Альдераанского спора за господство, ожесточённой междоусобной борьбы за трон между Домом Органа и Домом Антиллесов. После того, как три голосования по этому вопросу закончились ничем, правительство Республики направило специального посланника-наблюдателя в лице джедая Джоруса К’Баота. К’Баот руководил трибуналом, который принял решение о назначении Органы и разрешил конфликт миром: семьи объединились через бракосочетание в присутствии джедая. Сенатор Галактической Республики thumb|left|250px|Бэйл Органа в [[22 ДБЯ]] Так Бейл Органа стал лидером Альдераана и влиятельным сенатором, сменив сенатора Бейла Антиллеса, родственника своей жены. Его мнение учитывал сам Верховный Канцлер Палпатин. Бейл Органа служил Галактической Республике как сенатор до её последних дней. Сначала, не имея достаточного опыта, Бейл соглашался с Палпатином относительно бюрократического застоя. Он также установил политические отношения с другими сенаторами, включая Гарма Бел Иблиса с Кореллии, с Падме Амидалой с Набу, с Доман Берусс с Иллодии и с Мон Мотмой с Чандриллы. Все эти политики стали его хорошими друзьями. Местом жительства Бейла на Корусанте в течение его пребывания сенатором называли Дом Кантам, хотя у него была квартира по адресу Дом 500 по Республиканской улице. Также впоследствии Органа стал близким другом прежнего Канцлера Финиса Валорума. Во время начала движения сепаратистов Органа подтолкнул Альдераан к ослаблению иммиграционных ограничений, чтобы облегчить переезд беженцам, и был назначен в Комитет лоялистов. Хотя он не был милитаристом, ожидалось, что он будет голосовать за создание армии. Когда стало ясно, что сепаратисты не собираются вести переговоры, Органа посоветовал принятие быстрых мер, но предположил, что Сенат не одобрит использование Армии клонов, найденной на Камино. Поэтому Органа голосовал за предоставление Палпатину экстренных полномочий.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака Клонов Но так как Войны клонов затягивались, он обеспокоился ростом полномочий Палпатина, начал завязывать дружеские отношения с Высшим советом Ордена джедаев и разыскивать сенаторов-единомышленников. В качестве дипломата Органа часто бывал на фронте; он участвовал в реальных боях во время обеих битв за Боз-Пити и битвы при Корусанте. Он также посещал Квалидон и Металорн, служил вместе и сдружился с Джайлзом Дюрейном, спася не одну жизнь.The Weapons Master! thumb|left|250px|Бэйл Органа обсуждает создание Альянса повстанцев с некоторыми сенаторами Вскоре его корабль был атакован пиратами, Сенат собирался голосовать по мерам принуждения. Финис Валорум вскоре посетил квартиру Органа в доме 500 на Республиканской улице, устав от наблюдения со стороны. Валорум верил, что Палпатин жаждет власти и не снимет с себя полномочия, когда война окончится, разрушая всё на своем пути. К несчастью, у Палпатина были камеры в дроидах, записавшие их беседу. Вскоре произошёл взрыв на транспорте Валорума недалеко от Сената.Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends Войны клонов Во время Войн клонов Органа сблизился с рыцарем-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби, который стал одним из его лучших друзей. Путешествие на Зигулу В начале Войн клонов секретным информатором Алинтой Бейлу были переданы координаты планеты ситхов Зигулы. Услышав, как сенатор Амидала упомянула в разговоре ситхов, он попросил её связаться с джедаями, поскольку хотел доверить им местоположение планеты. Оби-Ван Кеноби был отправлен в апартаменты сенатора, чтобы узнать об угрозе. Отказавшись открыть своего информатора и потребовав права сопровождать джедая на Зигулу, Органа вместе с Кеноби отправился в путешествие в Дикий космос. Во время поездки Органа и Кеноби спорили и надоедали друг другу; Кеноби несколько раз пытался убить сенатора после того, как потерял контроль над собой из-за духов ситхов. Однако к концу поездки, после совместного выживания в бесплодном мире, они пришли к взаимному уважению и даже дружбе.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Заложники Во время захвата сенаторов Органа, как и некоторые другие сенаторы, был взят в заложники охотником за головами Кэдом Бэйном, который хотел обменять их свободу на освобождение Зиро Десилиджика Тиуре. Когда криминальный лорд хаттов был освобожден, Кэд Бэйн и его команда оставили заряды в комнате, в которой содержались сенаторы, и покинули здание. Будучи в безопасности, Бэйн активировал снаряды, но Органа и другие сенаторы были спасены рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, которому удалось отвести их на безопасное расстояние прямо перед взрывом. Убийство Онаконды Фарра thumb|left|250px|Бэйл Органа и Падме Амидала расследуют убийство Онаконды Фарра Позднее, во время войны Органа близко сотрудничал с сенаторами Падме Амидалой, Мон Мотмой и Онакондой Фарром с Родии, пытаясь уменьшить или даже прекратить производство клонов и окончить борьбу. Вскоре после великолепной речи Амидалы, призвавшей Сенат поддержать это, Фарру стало плохо во время праздничной встречи, и он почти сразу умер. Органа вместе с коллегами присутствовал на похоронах, и вскоре предстал в офисе Верховного Канцлера Палпатина вместе с лейтенантом Таном Диво, сказавшим, что смерть сенатора Фарра была убийством. Когда Органа и Амидала вместе с Мотмой и помощницей Фарра родианкой Лоло Пурс стали сомневаться в методах расследования Диво, они решили найти убийцу сами. Разговаривая с двумя самыми ярыми противниками Фарра, сенаторами Ми Дичи и Хэлли Буртони, они выяснили, что Фарр провел несколько секретных встреч в портовой зоне Корусанта. Когда они пришли проверить достоверность информации в портовую зону, по ним открыли огонь. В суматохе им не удалось поймать того, кто на них напал, и они были схвачены лейтенантом Диво. Органа и Амидала вернулись в офис Диво под его надзором, и узнали о смерти Умбарана, у него остановилось сердце. Диво закрыл их в своем охраняемом офисе вместе с Мотмой, оставив Лоло Пёрс для защиты. Но бывшая помощница Фарра выразила свое недовольство сложившейся ситуацией и выбежала прочь. Она вскоре вернулась, утверждая, что на неё напала сенатор Буртони. Вскоре Буртони арестовали и обвинили в убийстве. В то время как на каминоанку надевали наручники, Амидала вспомнила, что Фарр был убит специфическим ядом, действующим только на родианцев, а Пёрс не пила ничего в тот день. Падме высказала своё соображение вслух. Лоло Пурс захватила Амидалу, угрожая ей бластером, но сенатор вывернулась и нокаутировала её, позволив Диво арестовать убийцу и снять обвинения с Буртони. Кристофсис thumb|250px|Бейл Органа возглавляет центр помощи беженцам на [[Кристофсисе]] Незадолго до битвы за Кристофсис Органа возглавлял силы защиты планеты, чтобы помочь осаждённым войскам, и вскоре был окружён сепаратистами во главе с адмиралом Тренчем. Оказавшись в ловушке, Органа и его люди остались без воды и пищи. Когда рыцари-джедаи Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби возглавили атаку против флота Тренча, пытаясь прорваться и спасти Органу, адмирал ответил испепеляющей контратакой, заставив джедаев отступить за луну Кристофсиса. Тренч предпринял несколько набегов на лагерь Органы, чтобы выманить Кеноби и Скайуокера из-за луны. Но он и его флот, в конце концов, были разбиты кораблем-невидимкой, управляемым Скайуокером и адмиралом Вуллфом Юлареном. Помощь тви’лекам После успешной торговой компании Органа по просьбе Совета джедаев попросил у короля Катуунко разрешения использовать Тойдарию в качестве базы для поставок гуманитарных грузов народу оккупированного Рилота, который пострадал от действий дроидов во время вторжения. Органа на борту личного корабля «Тантив 4» отправился на Тойдорию, где в королевском дворце встретил представителя гунганов Джар Джар Бинкса. Вместе они добились аудиенции у короля и его Совета, но переговоры были прерваны появлением Лотта Дода, представителя Торговой Федерации в Сенате. Его послал граф Дуку, который узнал о задании Органы, когда перехватил сообщение от джедаев для него. Органа и Бинкс делали акцент на том, что миссия носит строго гуманитарный характер, но Дод указал, что помогая Рилоту, Тойдория снабжает республиканскую армию, что не позволит считать её нейтральной планетой. После обсуждения Катуунко официально отказал Республике в создании базы. Однако Органа и Бинкс, тайно встретившись с королём, узнали, что он поддерживает гуманитарные миссии. Он согласился загрузить корабли с грузами, что привёз с собой Органа, но так, чтобы это хранилось в тайне. Органа возразил, что эти грузы помогут тви’лекам продержаться только несколько дней, но Катуунко сказал, что это всё, чем он может помочь. Понимая, что это лучше, чем ничего, сенатор составил план, по которому Бинкс должен был отвлекать Дода и его помощника во время банкета, сделав что-то экстраординарное, в то время как Органа проконтролирует загрузку грузов. План сработал успешно, но когда Органа и Бинкс прощались с Катуунко, Дод объявил, что они нарушили соглашение: он узнал о прибытии кораблей с грузами, прорвавших блокаду вокруг Рилота. Органа потребовал подтверждения, и, не в состоянии представить ни одного, Дод улетел взбешённым. Перед отбытием сенаторов Катуунко объявил, что в свете последних событий Тойдория может пересмотреть свой нейтралитет, что было весьма высоко оценено Бейлом Органой. Последние дни республики thumb|250px|Бейл в своем аэроспидере Во время Великой чистки, после того как Бейл стал свидетелем того, как клон застрелил падавана Зетта Джукасса, он проявил решительность, разыскивая выживших джедаев. Органа смог предупредить гранд-мастера Йоду и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Он доставил их на Корусант, где в Сенате вместе с Падме Амидалой стал свидетелем того, как Палпатин провозгласил себя Императором Галактики.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Несмотря на непринятие Бейлом этой идеи, Амидала попросила его голосовать в поддержку Палпатина, быть с большинством, а тем временем осуществлять объединение и получить допуск к имперским знаниям, что поможет движению сопротивления. После того, как провалилась попытка Йоды убить Палпатина в Главной совещательной палате Сената, Органа отыскал и спас гранд-мастера до того, как его смогла найти охрана. Они сбежали с Корусанта на астероид Полис-Масса и связались с Кеноби, находившимся на Мустафаре. Кеноби, только что смертельно ранивший своего бывшего ученика, Энакина Скайуокера, который перешёл на тёмную сторону, прибыл с дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 и беременной Падме, находившейся в критическом положении. Медики, которые пытались её спасти, обнаружили, что она умирает, очевидно, потеряв волю к жизни. Однако перед смертью Падме смогла дать жизнь близнецам, Люку и Лее Скайуокерам.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов thumb|left|250px|Бейл, Бреха и Лея На пути к Набу Бейл и джедаи обсуждали судьбу близнецов. Органа предложил удочерить Лею, так как он и его жена Бреха давно хотели взять на воспитание девочку.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов У них были проблемы с рождением наследника — доктора сказали, что следующая попытка забеременеть убьёт Бреху.Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends Органа также забрал дроидов, приказал стереть память несдержанному на язык С-3PO и поместил их под охрану своего шурина Реймуса Антиллеса. Немногим позже он и Мон Мотма присутствовали на похоронах Падме на Набу.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Органа продолжил работать в Сенате и в дни Галактической Империи, где оставался представителем Альдераана до тех пор, пока его приёмная дочь Лея не заняла планету за год до битвы при Явине. Бейл был одним из немногих людей в Галактике, которые знали, что Палпатин был тёмным владыкой ситхов, вероятно, это ему рассказал Йода.Месть ситхов (роман)Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader В это время Бейл был известен тем, что носил классическую одежду республиканской эпохи. Отец восстания thumb|100px|Бейл Органа и Мон Мотма После Войн клонов Органа привёл Альдераан к процветанию, помогая пострадавшему в войне миру оправиться от последствий конфликта. По его настоянию на Альдераане было запрещено оружие, что демонстрировало философию мира и жизни. Огромное количество вооружения было спрятано на борту космического корабля «Ещё один шанс», который был направлен в гиперпространство в случайно выбранном направлении. Корабль должен был служить в качестве тайного склада оружия, чтобы в случае крайней необходимости Альдераан мог получить оружие обратно. Органа и его супруга, министр образования Альдераана, воспитывали приёмную дочь как своего родного ребёнка. Приёмные родители обучали Лею тонкостям политической жизни, а тётушки Руж, Тиа и Селли — этикету высшего общества. Слуги Бейла, такие, как Таррик, стремились не испортить и не избаловать принцессу. На образовании Леи не экономили. Она изучала политику и историю у Арна Хорады, боевые искусства у мастера Джайлза Дюрейна. Многому Лея научилась на примере сенаторской карьеры своего приёмного отца. Трезвый взгляд на вещи и реализм Органы часто приходили в столкновение с юношеским идеализмом сенатора с Чандрилы Мон Мотмы. Однако в одном они были согласны: Палпатин должен был быть остановлен. Несмотря на политическое соперничество, Мон Мотма доверила Бейлу Органе свои замыслы о создании Альянса повстанцев. Во время восхода Империи Органа использовал свое положение, чтобы помочь группам сопротивления, особенно в мирах Ядра. Используя дипломатическую сеть, он доставлял важную информацию планетарным правителям, тайным диссидентам и бойцам, которые могли использовать эту информацию против Императора.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Бейл Органа способствовал созданию Альянса за восстановление Республики вместе с Мон Мотмой и Гармом Бел Иблисом. Спустя несколько месяцев после создания Империи Органа встретился с экипажем Баньши на Альдераане, чтобы обсудить сопротивление новому режиму. В Великом зале Королевского дворца Альдераана Органа встретил агентов повстанцев и послал их на миссию на Фелуцию — спасти имперского адмирала Гилдера Варта от возможного ареста. Маленькие, тайные операции, подобные этой, были типичными во время первые 10 месяцев существования Империи. Организованное сопротивление было создано несколько позднее.Dawn of Defiance: The Traitor's Gambit Во время ряда встреч в Кэнтам-хауз Органа и Мотма разработали план создания Альянса. Вначале Органа был в шоке от идеи открытой революции, однако многочисленные акты насилия укрепили его решимость. Органа окончательно убедился, что Республика мертва. Продолжая выступать как оппонент Мон Мотмы, он использовал своё влияние в таких комитетах, как финансовый, ассигнований и разведки для предоставления денег, оружия и информации неоперившемуся Альянсу. Членство Органы в сенатском комитете по надзору за вооружёнными силами сделало его прекрасным специалистом и помогло создать структуры вооружённых сил Альянса. Один из преданных Палпатину сенаторов рассказал Органе, что император планирует арестовать Мон Мотму. Органа предупредил об этом Мотму, позволив ей вовремя скрыться от Имперского бюро безопасности. Значительным происшествием, подтолкнувшим Органа и его союзников к обсуждению открытого сопротивления, была Резня на Гормане в 18 ДБЯ. Во время антиимперской демонстрации против налогообложения на планете Горман в секторе Серн Уилхафф Таркин опустил свой корабль прямо на протестующих, покалечив и убив сотни. Это шокировало многих, но Император был доволен и повысил Таркина. Именно тогда Органа и Мотма, иногда сопровождаемые Гармом Бел Иблисом, втайне начали регулярно встречаться в резиденции Органа на Корусанте, чтобы обсудить организацию сопротивления. Несмотря на эти связи с восстанием, Органа внешне был одним из самых преданных Императору сенаторов, весьма уважаемым многими. Возможно, поэтому Палпатин никогда не пытался его убить — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он напоказ проявлял несдержанность по отношению к своим соучредителям Альянса. Втайне Органа готовился к тому дню, когда его война с Империей станет открытой, и распространял призыв к выжившим джедаям присоединиться к нему. Одним из таких джедаев-одиночек был Иленик Иткла, который был Верителем выживших каамаси на Альдераане и стал личным советником Органа. Сенатор Силия Шессау также тайно работала с Органа, оказывала ему помощь в создании Альянса и также помогала воспитывать его приёмную дочь Лею. thumb|left|250px|Бейл и Лея в доме [[Кенто Марек|Кенто и Галена Мареков]] Когда Лею арестовали имперцы и поместили в тюрьму на Кашиике, Бейл попросил мастера-джедая Рама Коту спасти его приёмную дочь. Он собирался обратиться с той же просьбой к мастеру-джедаю Шаак Ти, скрывавшейся на Фелуции, но, прибыв туда, обнаружил, что она мертва. Позднее он был схвачен ученицей Шаак Ти — Марис Бруд. Бейл находился в плену, пока Гален Марек не прибыл, которому Кота посоветовал спасти его, чтобы сформировать восстание, получив поддержку политика. Марек победил Марис и отпустил её. Также он спас Лею прямо перед приездом на Фелуцию, так это помогло бы ему получить поддержку Органы. После своего спасения Бейл сказал, что нуждается в подтверждении серьёзности вооружённого сопротивления Империи, прежде чем он и другие политики начнут действовать. Марек в ответ атаковал и уничтожил звёздный разрушитель на верфях на орбите Раксус Прайма. Это доказало Бейлу, что Империю можно уничтожить в битве. Историческим моментом для восстания было подписание Кореллианского соглашения в 2 ДБЯ. Подписанный Органой, Мотмой и Бел Иблисом в присутствии Галена Марека и Коты, документ оформил взаимоотношения между Силами сопротивления Чандриллы, Альдераана и Кореллии, которые перешли от бесформенного объединения к организованному Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Однако немного позже прибыл Дарт Вейдер, и его штурмовики арестовали Бейла и всех остальных. Бейл приказал голодроиду ПРОКСИ прервать сообщение Леи, поэтому Вейдер не знал, что она тоже была вовлечена. Выяснилось, что Гален Марек был на самом деле тайным учеником Вейдера и, предложив восстать против Палпатина открыто, заманил сенаторов в ловушку. Бейл и остальные сенаторы были взяты под арест на Звезде Смерти. Казалось, что восстание обречено, не успев и начаться. Марек, однако, вернулся на светлую сторону Силы после того, как был предан Вейдером, который рассказал ему об их с императором замысле поймать всех недовольных и отправить на строящуюся «Звезду Смерти». Там Марек нанёс поражение Вейдеру, а затем сразился с Императором. За это время сенаторы и Кота успели сбежать, а Марек пожертвовал собой ради восстания. thumb|200px|Лея и Бейл Органа на Альдераане Сенаторы и Рам Кота возвратились на Кореллию, где записали с помощью ПРОКСИ, что история Альянса началась с рыцаря-джедая Галена Марека. Затем они посетили Кашиик, где нашли дом Мареков (где был убит Марек-старший, а младший взят в ученики Вейдера). Герб Мареков стал символом Востания. Мон Мотма и Гарм Бел Иблис часто спорили по вопросам стратегии и политики, и обычно именно Органа был тем, кто сдерживал Альянс от распада. Когда Органа ушёл из Сената, он вернулся на Альдераан. Он снова получил титул вице-короля и главы правительства Альдераана. На этом посту он убеждал своих соотечественников отказаться от политики пацифизма, провозглашённой после Войн клонов, и тайно поддержать повстанцев во время объединения движений Сопротивления в Альянс за восстановление Республики. Предпочитая оставаться на Альдераане, он послал ряд министров, таких как Хрик Дэлни, вести дела с Альянсом. Органа долгое время не мог решиться на возвращение корабля с оружием, о чём Дэлни сообщил представителям раннего Сопротивления. Семнадцатилетняя Винтер Селчу, подруга детства Леи Органы, много сделала, чтобы переубедить Бейла. thumb|100px|Бейл на Корусанте в последние годы своей жизни Органа знал, что его открытая оппозиция Палпатину в течение его службы в Сенате может сделать его объектом имперских репрессий. Поэтому все его действия были тайными и тщательно спланированными. Специалистами по безопасности были сконструированы мономолекулярные защитные пещеры под королевским дворцом. Используя данные альдераанской исследовательской экспедиции, которые он сохранил в тайне во время своего пребывания в Сенате, Органа основал секретную базу космических истребителей Альянса на кристаллической планете Изиз. Миссия на Ралтиире позволила повстанческим шпионам сообщить Бейлу и Лее Органе о строящейся Звезде смерти. Позже на дипломатическом обеде с имперским аристократом лордом Тионом Лея нечаянно продемонстрировала свои знания о совершенно секретном проекте. В завязавшейся драке Лея убила Тиона. Бейл скрыл её причастность, списав смерть лорда на «несчастный случай на охоте», которая была одним из излюбленных альдераанских развлечений. Смерть В 0 ДБЯ, после того как были найдены планы по сооружению Звезды Смерти, Органа послал свою дочь Лею на миссию по возвращению мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, который мог помочь восстанию. Это был последний раз, когда Бейл видел свою любимую приёмную дочь. Лея не добралась до Оби-Вана, попав в плен к имперцам. Бейл Органа погиб вместе со всей планетой, когда Уилхафф Таркин, теперь гранд-мофф, приказал уничтожить Альдераан на глазах у Леи, используя суперлазер Звезды Смерти.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Незадолго до сражения на Хоте имперцы, чтобы заманить Лею Органу в ловушку, распустили слух, будто Бейл Органа выжил, укрывшись в защищённых камерах королевского дворца. Лея на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» отважилась проникнуть на Кладбище — поле астероидов, оставшееся на месте планеты; к счастью, ей удалось скрыться, прежде чем Вейдер смог её захватить. За кулисами * thumb|98px|Концепт-арт Бейла ОрганыБейл Органа был впервые упомянут в оригинальном сценарии и в книге по фильму «Новая надежда». Он появился в инсценировке «Звёздных войн» на Национальном общественном радио в 1981 году, в эпизоде «Исходная точка». Тогда Бейл был назван Престором из-за предположения, что «Бейл» может быть титулом. Эта же идея была использована в 1997 году в романе «Ловушка рая» при представлении этого героя. * Бейл Органа должен был появиться в сценах в Сенате Первого эпизода, но кадры с его участием не вошли в окончательную версию фильма. В первоначальном сценарии Органа был вторым, кто выдвинул вотум недоверия верховному канцлеру Валоруму и поддержал требования королевы Амидалы. В результате создавшегося вакуума власти на пост Валорума были выдвинуты несколько других сенаторов, включая Бейла Антиллеса с Альдераана (Бейл Антиллес и Бейл Органа— не одно и то же лицо). В вырезанных кадрах «Призрачной угрозы» Органу играл Адриан Данбар. Бейл Антиллес, описанный в «Покрове лжи», очень похож на этого актёра. В «Атаке клонов» Бейла Органу сыграл Джимми Смитс. Примечания Появления * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * * * * * * * * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novel * The Clone Wars: Wild Space * * * * * * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02 * Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends * Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows * Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13 * Secrets of the Jedi * Star Wars: Obsession * Labyrinth of Evil * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novel * Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * * * * * * * * * * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning * The Paradise Snare * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Rebel Dawn * The Farlander Papers * Death Star * Interlude at Darkknell * Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Luke's Fate * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars 3: Death Star * A Certain Point of View * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars: Rebellion * * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * The Weapons Master! * The Power Gem * Allegiance * Rebel Force: Target * Rebel Force: Hostage * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 2: Приказы Императора * The Truce at Bakura * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue * X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor * X-wing: The Bacta War * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * Jedi Search * Dark Apprentice * I, Jedi * The Other * Children of the Jedi * Planet of Twilight * Before the Storm * Ambush at Corellia * Specter of the Past * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Balance Point * Star by Star * Dark Journey * The Unifying Force * Millennium Falcon * Omen }} Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Дом Органа Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Империи Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Члены королевских семей Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Альдераане Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту